JCA: wielders of the gaurdian demons
by Alana Fox
Summary: This is request from Twiphase. The 9 demons escaped the demon realm using halloween costumes? The next day the are in the human world as mamado's? The have to work with their 9 selected partners to defeat, with Zatch and Kiyo, Zeno & Milordo Z R&R enjoy
1. The start of a new adventure

**This the crossover request from Twiphase. **

**This will be conituned after Demon VS Oni's, Jackie Chan Adventures season 6 and the 4 saint beats of Europe: DR.**

**But first I'll make three chapters of this.**

**hope you like it.**

**-JCAfan16-**

* * *

><p>It was a dark halloween night, from the year when Jackie and his friends defeated Drago. He and his father were in the demon realm right now. Jackie was helping Uncle in his antique shop with Jade and Torhu. It was a peaceful night Jackie thought but that would soon change. "Jackie, Jackie," Jade called as she walked to him with a letter.<p>

"Yes ,Jade. What is it?" Jackie asked his tomboy niece. "We got an invation to a halloween party. Uncle Jackie can we please go?" Jade said with pleading eyes, she was bored out of her mind helping Uncle with his antique's. What child would like to help on halloween in antique store? She handed the letter over to her uncle Jackie.

_Dear mister Chan,_

_You and your family are invited to my halloween party, tonight__._

_The party starts at 20:30 'till 24:00pm. __The party has a best costume contest. _

_All guests have to be in costume's. W__e really hope you will come with your family._

_signed,_

_The host of the horror halloween party._

"No, Jade-" Jackie said he was about to say more but Jade interupped "What! Why?" she asked. "Well Jade, two reasons 1, I'm busy helping Uncle. 2, we don't have a costume." Her uncle said, no sooner the words left his mouth. A knock on the door was heared. "Jackie open door," Uncle said, not taking his eyes of the work he's doing. "Yes, uncle," Jackkie said.

Jackie opened the door with a bowl of candy, exspecting kids standing there, but it's was a huge box with a stamp on it saying "To Jackie Chan. Happy Halloween." Jackie picked up the box and carried it inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey Jackie, what's that?" Jade asked as she saw the huge package, her uncle was carring.

"I don't know Jade, I didn't order anything. Did you Jade?" Jackie asked "No, Jackie. I didn't," Jade said to her uncle. "Jackie, Jade what are two talking about?" Torhu asked as he came from the kitchen. "A package was at the front door T," Jade answered Torhu's question, "Come on Jackie open it," She urged on her uncle to open it.

Jackie opened the huge box, with in the box were four smaller boxes. The four boxes each had a stamp saying "To Uncle", "To Jackie", "To Torhu" and "To Jade." They picked up their named boxes, opened them and were in for schock within them lay four familiar faces. no one notice the front door open a bit.

In Jackies box lay a eye and mouthholed Shendu mask attached to a full body covering light green costume-like jumpsuit with a zipper that goes from the beltline up to the neckline, a dark blue sleevless open hooded jacket, dark blue fingerless gloves at the end of the hand-covering sleeves, a dark blue buckle necklace around the neckline and a pair of dark blue sashed baggy pants attached to the lower half with a dark blue buckle belt that has the Fire trigram on it in green.

In Uncle lay the same but with face of Tso Lan, the different skin color, the pair of extra arms wit string attached to the realy arms and moon trigram on the belt. In Torhu box lay the face of Po kong wacthing him, the only diffrence was shirt to no show the chest and a skirt instead of pants and the mountain trigram on the belt.

Jade's face has two emotions at once, she was blushing and angry. no wonder cause in her box lay Hsi Wu face, the skin color was grey and the sky trigram on the belt. within each boxes was laying a note. the note said.

_Dear, Jackie, Torhu, Jade, Uncle,_

_my designers worked really hard to make this. _

_So I insists you put on the costume b__ut they can only be taking of by sunrise,_

_from the next day __and have pleasant Halloween night._

_sigend_

_...(it was blank on the name from the sender of the package)_

They all shared a look. Since it was Halloween, they might dress well in the costume's. the Chan clan didn't know waht ment 'you can only take them of by sunrise next day' So far nothing nothing happend the only thing to be done is was putting on the mask buckle the belt and closing the zipper.

Torhu and Uncle putted on their Po Kong and Tso Lan and the zipper. The buckle necklace automatically buckled itself at the back of the mask, the zipper mover itself towards the necklace and melted into the costume. Then in seconds the mask to melt and spread further over the face like second skin, while both full chi wizards were twicting unpredictably while having both the willies. Then their hands grew into claws and their feet became a little taloned, the blue clothing on the costume morphed into a open jacket version of paladin armor. When the transformation ended, Jackie and Jade kinda stared at both chi wizards with blank expressions.

"What? what is it?" Torhu said but didn't put up the note, that his voice had a little mix between him and Po Kong.

"Yes, tell Uncle why you staring at him like that," Uncle said without noticing his voice was a little mixture of him and Tso Lan.

Jackie and Jade said in a whispering-amazed tone "Nothing. What ever you two do, don't look in the mirror."

Both Uncle and Torhu lifted an eyebrow "Why?" they said and did the exact oppisite of being told to.

When both men saw their reflection they were sure in a scare. What stood in their reflection were a certain smart, with four arms creature and huge, fat creature but wearing a blue sahed pant and a blue skirt, blue paladin armor like of the open battle jacket(with Torhu there was a shirt to cover the chest), armed knucle gloves. The armor had the same details of the Pan Ku box colors. The buckle necklace became (Uncle)a purple-red streaked black gem with the moon trigram in it attached to dark blue necklace, (Torhu)a yellow-green streaked black gem with the mountain trigram in it attached to dark blue necklace.

Uncle/Tso lan had grey-blue skin, green eyes, those little pinchers on the corners of his mouth and a long grey haired ponytail on the backhead. Torhu/Po Kong had green-yellow skin, green eyes and a tied, black, haired bun on the head.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAH!" Uncle yelled really loud while Torhu screamed with a girly scream mix. No wonder when you have demon sorceress as second-like skin.

"what? We told you not to look into the mirror," Jade said.

Uncle/Tso Lan was about to say something but a force of air swept through the shop knocking the door shut and knocked the masks of Shendu and Hsi Wu on Jackie and Jade's faces. So two other transformation began. Same as the transformation of Uncle/Tso Lan and Torhu/ Po Kong. First the buckled necklace buckled automatically itself at the back of the mask, the zipper closed itself and melted in the costume.

The masks melted and spread across their faces further down to make the second skin of scales while both Jackie and Jade were twitching lik ethe time Jackie drank the potion what made him a lizard men. As third came that the blue clothing became paladin armor like, with the similar details like the Pan ku box, fourtly their hands and feet became claws and the sprouted a tail from the edge of their spine. When their transformation was over Uncle/Tso Lan and Torhu/Po kong gave them both a surprsied yet blank expression.

"What? what is it your staring at?" Jackie asked he didn't notice his had a little had a mixture between him and Shendu.

"Yeah, T. Why are you staring like that?" Jade asked but she too didn't notice the voice change her was a little mixtue between hers and Hsi Wu.

"Nothing. Do-Don't look in the mirror!" Uncle/Tso Lan said. "Why?" both Jackie and Jade asked and did the oppsite being told not to do.

Jackie looked in the mirror and his reflection stood a certain over grwon lizard but wearing the paladin armor like version of the open battle jacket with the Pan ku box details, wearing a dark blue necklace with a red-green streaked black gem with the fir trigram in it. The scales of the second-like skin were Jackie's hair color and had green eyes. In Jade reflection stood a certain large bat wearing too a version of the paladin armor like version of the open battle jacket with a shirt to cover the chest, a dark grey streaked black gem with the sky trigram in it. The scales of the second like skin were dark balck with a blue and she had too green eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jackie yelled clearly in panic.

"Uncle told you not to look in the mirror"

"Wow," Jade just said


	2. in the human world again

**In the demon realm**

The nine demons were discusing to get fread from this wretched place and take their revenge on Jackie Chan, his family and his friends. "We've been here for the last 1000 years in this wretched void!" Tchang Zu yelled angry but with his hot headed temper that was exspected. "Yes, the only one who wasn't in it was our little brother Shendu and his son," Bai Tsa hissed with anger, her narrowing towards her little brother.

Shendu shrunk back behind his _big_ sister Po Kong not wanting to be the center of attention. While the rest of his brothers, sisters and son looked at him. Until Tso Lan broke the silent staring contest " We may have been under the earth surface for a long time, but that is going to change," he said with confidence. So all eyes turned on the moon demon, who explained further "I sense something important is going to happen to earth." He was about to tell more until...

He, Po kong, Hsi Wu and Shendu suddenly began to twitch uncontrolable. The twithing ended and the four demons lay their unconscious on the ground. "Brother Tso lan? Brother Tso Lan!" Bai Tsa yelled she shaked his shoulders trying to wake him up. "Sister Po Kong? Sister Po Kong!" Dai Gui and Tchang Zu yelled they and shook her huge shoulders. While Xiao Fung tried to wake up Hsi Wu but nothing worked.

"Dad? Dad! Dad, come on this isn't funny," Drago said as kneeled down by his much bigger father. A few months ago they were still fighting until the other seven demons stopped their 'useless fight' as they put it. After that they got their demon chi from Drago and he was back to his orginal form, it took a while for Drago to get use his new live from now own but he was used to it now and he and his father stopped fighting two and a half months ago.

The five demons tried to wake up their relatives but it was no use. Until Drago suddenly putted his hands on the side of his head and screamed "AAAAAAAARGH!" from the pain that was building up inside his head. The other four demons stopped trying to wake up their family and watched Drago instead. As soon the pain began it stoppped and Drago fell down on the ground next to his father. "Drago..." Xiao Fung said before he too fell down along with the other three demons.

The nine demons all were unconscious in the middle of them a portal opens and the demons fell through it.

* * *

><p><strong>In Uncle Rare Finds.<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jackie yelled clearly in panic and pacing around in circle's, thinking of a conclusion. "Uncle told you not to look in the mirror," Uncle/Tso Lan said whacking Jackie/Shendu on the forhead. "Ow," he said and rubbed his scaly forhead. Jade just stared at her reflection "Wow," she said as the mirror glowed green and formed a portal.

Jade/Hsi Wu backed up as four familiar, green glowing, unconsious, astral shapes came through the portal. The four costumed heroes regonized them as the moon demon Tso Lan, the sky demon Hsi Wu, the mountian demon Po Kong and the fire demon Shendu. Without exactly using the moon demon's power or the rooster talisman, duh, they are unconsious, they floated into the room and turned towards the dressed Chan clan.

Jackie, Jade, Uncle or Torhu were to scared to move as the four demons turned in their direction and suddenly shoot towards them at rapid speed nobody was able to dodge it. And the four demons enter the chan clan body's. As this happend Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Torhu began to have a rising headache. At the same time their body glowed green and they fell down onto the ground.

They lay their unconsious on the floor until Jackie/Shendu moved his arms and pulled himself into sitting position. "Oooh my head," Jackie/Shendu groaned with a hissing voice that belonged to Shendu until he saw where he was and with who. "Brothers and sister wake up," Shendu/Jackie said shaking them awake "We are at the old man's shop," he said without knowing he sounded a bit like Jackie Chan.

The other three demons opened their eyes, to see their brother Shendu standing their infront of them. But he looked different, he had green eyes, black scales, he was wearing a dark blue open battle jacket with a mix of paladin armor, a dark blue sashed pants and around his neck was hanging a dark blue red-green streaked, black gem necklace with the fire trigram on it.

"Shendu why did you wake me? Is it time for dinner," Po Kong/Torhu said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't noticed the little voice change or anything else. "Sister, dinner was 2 hours ago," Tso Lan/Uncle said as he got up from the floor with Hsi Wu/Jade. No one of the other three demons noticed the changes to their body until...

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Po Kong/Torhu screamed as see saw her reflection. She stood their with the same clothes as Shendu. The only other thing was with a a dark bleu necklace with a yellow-green, black gem with the mountian trigram in it and on the belt. But the thing that most caught her was that the reflection showed Torhu instead of Po Kong with his eyes closed.

Hsi Wu/Jade, Tso Lan/Uncle and Shendu/Jackie stood behind her and they were in for a shock. True they stood their but in their reflection stood Jade, Uncle and Jackie wearing the clothes with their eyes closed too. But one new thing sturk them they were in human height. Tso Lan/Uncle want to say something but before he could the invention for the _'horror Halloween party' _glowed green, showing a different message.

The demons slowly went over to the invention, they read the invention that now said.

_Greetings The demons of Moon, Sky, Mountian and fire,_

_I see you found out you are in the human world again,_

_trapped in the body of the family who banished you._

_Let's cut things short. Meet me at this adress: Luskoenstreet 35_

_and we will discus this problem. Your other family members will_

_be there too. Don't waist your time._


	3. The start of the gaurdian demons

**To those who wanna know where this start? it's when Milordo Z make his intro to Kiyo and Zatch.**

**I might change a few things in the orignal show order of Zatch Bell.**

**You can watch Zatch Bell on 'Anime Ratio .com (_take out the spaces_)' then click on 'anime list' and look by the 'Z'**

**This my third chapter after this I focus on 'Demons VS Oni's'**

**Alright on with chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Before someone could say anything. A dark purple flame appeared right below on the card. After the flames dissapeared, a name in dark purple appeared that said <em>Milordo Z<em>.

The human-sized demons look at each other. No one of them knew what to do. Go to this Milordo Z, too break them free from the bodies they are in now and see the rest of their family again and be free to walk on earth once again or wait till the Chans wake up, letting the old man cast his spell and being sent back to the demon realm and be imprisonent forever, Tso Lan/Uncle thought.

"What should we do brothers?" Po Kong/Torhu asked her brothers. She had abuslotuly no idea what to do now. "Well sister Po. we've got two options 1, we got to Milordo Z and let him cure us," Tso Lan/Uncle said and looked into the mirror towards the reflection of Uncle still with closed eyes. "Or we could wait for the chi wizard wake up and him trying to get us out from their bodies." His brothers and sister thought about that one. "Well I say we got to this Milordo Z," Hsi Wu/Jade spoke up.

"I agree with you brother Wu," Shendu/Jackie said and looked at their reflection "I rather let this Milordo Z do it then that old man." pointing at Uncle in the mirror. "DON'T CALL UNCLE AN OLD MAN!" Uncle full voice yelled out of Tso Lan mouth who quickly closed his mouth and covered his mouth with his four claws. While the other three stood their with wide eyes looking at Tso Lan. Hsi Wu/Jade began to giggle that quickly turned into full laughter. "That was funnyh brother Tso do that again," He said after laughing his head off.

"I didn't do anything," Tso Lan/Uncle said to his little brother. "It was the chi wizard self who said it, so stop laughing brother," he said and tried to lift Hsi Wu/Jade in the air but found out he had not his moon demon powers. "Huh? What trickry is this?" Tso Lan/Uncle said as he tried his power once more and again and again. "Our powers are gone brother," Shendu/Jackie said as he too had tried to see of his power worked but nothing. Not even his fire demon chi worked or his twelve talismans.

"HA HA. Shendu can't use his powers," Hsi Wu/Jade laughed. Shendu/Jackie growled under his breath before something struck his mind. "Let's see if you got your power brother?" Shendu/Jackie asked smug. "You are on brother," Hsi Wu/Jade said and tried to flying with his wings to dive bomb Shendu/Jackie but he couldn't even get of the ground. "Huh? What is this? I can't use my powers!" Hsi Wu/Jade yelled as he folded his wings back and stamped on the ground like a little kid.

"It appear brothers that we'll have to go to this Milordo Z," Po Kong/Torhu said thinking about the current problem they had. "You are right sister. We should go this Milordo Z," Tso Lan/Uncle said to his sister. "But how are whe going to get there we don't even know the way," Po Kong said as if on cue the message changed again this time showing a arrow pointing to something with the text on it saying _'This arrow will show the way to the _house'. Her three brothers looked at her, nodded and they walked outside the shop.

Not noticing the glow that came from Uncle's libary. On a bookshelf four new books appeared, the books were dark blue with yellow edges stood their with the trigram of Fire, Sky, Moon and Moutain on the front of the covers in green. Meanwhile the demons were following the arrow walking on the street proudly but no human went running as they walked past them. "Why aren't the humans afraid of us?" Hsi Wu/Jade asked no one pratactilar. Shendu/Jackie saw then the date of today on a clock in a store.

"Because today is Halloween," Shendu/Jackie said. His brothers and sister looked at his questionly so he explained further "On this each year. Kids dress up as werewolves, zombie's, vampire's and others things that are much less scarier. They go to each door to get candy saying 'trick or treat' if they don't get any they may trick." Tso Lan/Uncle, Hsi Wu/Jade and Po Kong/Torhu thought about why no human was scared of them. They were about to walk further until "I wanna try!" Hsi Wu/Jade yelled and was of to his first house.

He knocked on the door and when the family opened the door he said "Trick or treat!" with a smile from ear to ear. The family looked at his costume and gave a small bag of candy "That's a nice costume here is your treat," the family said and closed their door. Hsi Wu/Jade came back with his rewarded candy smiling a bright grin. His family gave him a look and shook their heads. His Wu/Jade then saw the looks his brothers and sister gave him "What," he said lifting an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>As the 9 demons trapped into humans body's walked to the abandoned house on the hill just outside of town. The didn't know that they were being watched. By a little guy no bigger then a child wearing a mask and grey cape so long that couldn't see what he weared. He saw the humansized through a glass ord watching them walk to the abandoned house where he was sitting in a room watching every move they made. "Aah, soon demons of the elements. You will become a much bigger part in my plan," he said.<p>

From the dark came a from of a young teenage girl wearing high heel boots, a short skirt with legging underneed, a corset like top with sleeve's and a mask. the whole outfit had grey, white, dark crimson and dark pink mixed with light crimson. "So how's the plan going?" she asked to the masked figure in front of the glass orb. "Perfect Coco. Everything is going as planned nothing will fo wrong," the figure answered Coco as he still kept watching the orb "So they have no idea what's going on?" she asked on which he nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another pair made their way to the abandoned house. "Kiyo? Kiyo! Kiyo! KIYO!" a little boy's voice yelled so loud a few birds were shocked in their sleep. "ZATCH!," Kiyo, sounding much older, yelling angry at Zatch. "Sorry Kiyo b-but I c-couldn't get y-your attention," Zatch stuttered sacred of his older partner. "Oh, for what disraction you stopped me for reading this note!" Kiyo yelled to Zatch. "Um, I j-just w-was w-wondering if-if we a-are t-there yet," Zatch said still afraid of Kiyo while he's angry.<p>

Kiyo turned back to look at the note. "Well as the note's says we will meet this Milordo Z right," he said looking up from the note and saw the abandoned house or in fact an abandoned mansion infront of them "Here," was all he could say as he looked up at the mansion together with Zatch. Inside one of the rooms music could be heard, like it was party in there. The two boys shared a look and entered the mansion using the front door. Just as they entered the mansion, the four demons walked around the corner.

"So this is the house of the address," Shendu/Jackie said looking at the huge mansion in front of them. All of the four demons eyes were fixed, three actauctly Hsi Wu/Jade was muching on the candy, on the mansion, they looked at the house in schock true the note said the house was abandoned but this house was in perfect condiction well almost it had dislocated room pans and and the walls had cracks in them but only if you looked good. The demon shared a nod and began walking to the mansion.

As the 4 demons trapped in the body of the chan clan made there way through the entrace. A new from made his way around the corner. It's was Drago. He too had the open jacket version of paladin armor on with shirt to cover the chest and on the jacket and pants pipes were two bright red neon coloured lines and his buckle necklace was red-black streaked gem with the Chinese symbol of fire en on the belt. He panted when he finally made on top the hill and saw the mansion infront of him "Who the h-ll? Idea was it to pick this place?" he asked with his hands resting on his knees.

"I don't know Drago but I picked a better place where you don't have to climb on hill to get there," a female's voice said strateling Drago until he saw the shape of whom he knew. The shape came clores towards Drago who saw it was his aunt Bai Tsa. She too was the height of adult human and wore also the open version of the paladin armor with a skirt and shirt to cover the chest with the trigram on the belt and with in white-blue streaked gem attached to a necklace. "Hi aunt Bai Tsa," Drago said after catching his breath.

"So it's seems you got the note too," Bai Tsa said to her nephew. "Yes, Aunt Bai Tsa so it's seems," Drago said until he caught eye on four forms walking through the mansion front door. The first one had two lage bat wings, the second had four arms, the third one was huge in the shape of a mountain(Po Kong is watch youtube JCA: the eight door for more info about it) and the last had a huge tail. Drago kew right away who they were "Hey there go Uncle Wu, Uncle Tso lan and dad!" Drago yelled happily and ran to the mansion.

Bai Tsa sweat-dropped as she looked at her now happily nephew before following to the mansion. "Drago not so fast! I can't keep up!" she yelled at Drago who immediately sreeched to a halt and waited for his aunt to come at his side. "Sorry for that aunt Bai. I just that.." he said his became more quieter. "It okay Drago now come on," Bai Tsa said and the two began to walk to the mansion. As the two walked through the entrance another trio made their way the mansion as the climbed on the hill, one complained a lot about the place and height.

"How much further is this stupid path? I can't go further anymore," A male's voice complained outloud while his compains turned on there heel and yelled **"XIAO FUNG! QUIT COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS WALK UP HILL!" **Xiao Fung flinched as his brothers Dai Gui and Tchang Zu yelled about him complaining about the walk to the house that was on top of this very hill. They all wanted to be freed out the human body's they were trapped in it was humanilating for them. Like the rest of the family they wanted out of the body's.

And what they were wearing. Like Shendu his brothers were wearing the open jacket version of paladin armor with a dark blue pants each with a belt on it there trigram and with in a gem attached to a dark blue necklace. Xiao Fung had light violet-yellow streaked gem with his trigram in it, Dai Gui had a brown-green streaked gem with the earth trigram in it and Tchang Zu's gem was streaked with yellow-darkblue. The three brothers finally made on top and around the corner.

"Finally," Xiao Fung said and got hit by both his brother fists and was blown down hill so he had to climb another qaurter of the hill again. Dai Gui and Tchang Zu waited paintently for there brother to come around the corner out of breath "So will you be quiet Xiao Fung?" Tchang Zu asked while he raised his right fist again. Xiao Fung was so out of breath that could only nod and followed his brothers towards the mansion. As they entered the mansion they saw Drago and Bai Tsa looking around the place. "Where did they go?" Drago asked Bai Tsa who shrugged.

"Well, well if isn't dear sister Bai Tsa and our nephew Drago," Tchang Zu said as he crossed his arms over naked chest that was black coloured. Like Shendu, Po Kong, Hsi Wu and Tso Lan. The other five demons had there scales the color of the person's body they were trapped in. Xiao Fung had dark purple scales, Dai Gui had dark yellow scales, Bai Tsa had black scales and Drago had black scales with bright red edge's. "Oh hello brothers," Bai Tsa said as she turned around. Before someone else music was heard in a room to the right of Drago.

The five went into the room and saw the four other members of their family standing there. While other people were dancing with each other wearing costume's too. From the middle ages suddenly they stopped and the door on the second floor of the room opened. Out there came a teenage girl wearing a mask and a little figure wearing a cape that covered the body and also a mask. "Welcome Demons of the elements. My name is Milordo z and I assume you're all here to be freed to walk on once again," he said to the demons.

The demons nodded yes. "Okay the preparetion are done so if you all could go to that room. I will be there shortly," Milordo Z said and pointed to another door on the second floor on the right of him. The demons followed his instrutions and wen to the room just as Dai Gui closed the door, the cauldron in the middle of the room began to glow dark blue-black. Nine tentacle's came out of the cauldron and lifted them upside down into the air. "**What trickery is this?**" Tchang Zu yelled as they hang high up the air.

From the cauldron came a dark blue-black light and stopped in the mid air which there took the from of Milordo Z only three times bigger. "Aah, you're exactly were I wanted you to be," he said as he looked around at the demons grinning evilly. Then they knew it was a trap set out from him of the start. "**LET US GO RIGHT NOW!**" The demons yelled angry at Milordo Z. "If your done yelling and be quiet this only will take while," he said and the tentacle's began to glow a purple color and the energy of the demons were drained slowly.

Bit by bit the demons were getting weaker and weaker. They tired to get out of the tentacle's but ot no use they were wrapped up tight around there legs and for some there tails too. "Shendu this is your fault," Po Kong/Tohru said to her brother madly "My fault? How can it be my fault?" Shendu/Jackie asked "It was Hsi Wu agree to go!" and pointed to Hsi Wu/Jade who stuck out this tongue to him and said "It was Tso Lan who suggested it" and pointed an accusing finger towards the moon demon.

The other five demons looked at the moon demons with a lifted eyebrow and questioning look. Tso Lan was know to be the smartest of them all "Um, how should I say this it was either Milordo Z or the chi wizard, whoms body I'm trapped in," Tso Lan/Uncle said "And beside it was Shendu who said sand I qoute "I rather let this Milordo Z do it then that old man" so it was Shendu who placed us in this sitaution," Tso Lan said using his brains to place it all back on his brother shendu.

Before Shendu/Jackie could say something and there energy almost fully drained, the mansion began to shake vointenly while piece's of the roof fell down into the room. one piece of rack fell right into the cauldron stopping the spell and releasing the demons from the tentacle's. The demons landed perfectly on their feet. While more piece of the roof and walls came down "Let's get out of here!" Drago yelled and Hsi Wu/Jade trying to open the door. But it was stuck.

"It's stuck! I can't open it!" He yelled while trying hard to open the door. "Out of Dai Gui's way!" Dai Gui yelled and rammed the door with his full body weight only to be bounced back from it. "I have to do everything myself!" Tchang Zu said and punched the door but the only effect was that Tchang Zu's fist hurt badly. "Okay! Now I'm fed up by all of this!" Drago yelled and swiped the door and it opened and ran out of the door while his family stood their with open mouth but quickly followed their youngest family member.

Only to run into Drago who stood there with open mouth what he just nine demons stood in the room as the saw a teenage boy around 14-16 years old and a blonde haired child next to him. The boy held onto a red glowing book and yelled "**BUAO ZAKERGA!**" The next the demons knew out of the little blond boy's mouth. Came a lighting surrounding Chinese dragon bigger then all demons together. The Buao Zakerga went up to the roof and went trough it.

But that wasn't the only thing the force of the Buao Zakerga made a huge sourcing field blowing the demons against the wall. They began shrink to a child from while the spilled into. The humans, the demons had used tonight to come here were free again because it just became morning and slided down the wall unconscious as the mansion then began to fall down. Luckly the were on the ground floor and not below the second floor. As Zatch and Kiyo saved the other humans in the room they didn't saw the other nine humans and the demons.

They eighteen forms lay there for 30 minutes before one of them began to stand and streched it's self. it was a teenage girl with black har and red high light's on the edge's she looked around and saw the rest lying down on the ground and beside her was a glowing dark blue book with yellow edge and in green was the Chinese sign of fire on the cover. She picked it up, she was about to wake the other but she saw a few humans with guns come and dashed out of the place but in her speed she accindently kicked a little peddle into some else his face.

This human was a teenage boy with a lot of piercing's in his ears and nose. He woke up his buddy's and they saw the glowing book lying next to there feet. It was too dark blue with yellow edge's and it had the trigram's of thunder, wind and earth on their covers. But that was the only thing with their tiny hands on the covers holding were the unconscious Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu. The three boys tried to shke them off but no succes and the humans with guns came closer towards them.

They decided to bring the demons with them and too dashed out of the place without leaving a trail. But with their past pace they were kind of loud so another human woke up. It was adult woman with long black hair, she looked around and saw the rumble of the mansion around and the other humans lying there before she could to the other she saw the glowing dark blue book with yellow edge's on the cover was the trigram of the water demon then she saw the tiny blue hands of the unscious Bai Tsa grabbing the book tightly.

The woman tried to remove the water demon from the book but the demon wouldn't let go and a group of humans was coming their way sos he decided to flee with the water demon and the book. When the group of human came to Jackie and the rest they revealed them Captain Black and some of the section 13 agents. "Man take them all and bring them to section 13," Black ordered and walked around the fallen rumble of the mansion it once was as the agents took the chan clan the demons to the rebuild section 13 like the rest of the city.

* * *

><p>It was around midday when Jackie tried to open his eyes and blinked against the light. What was above him shinning brightly. "Glad to see you awake Jackie," Black said as he walked into the infermary room of section 13. Jackie sat up strait and rubbed his left temple "Ugh what happend? The last thing I remember was trying on a halloween costume," Jackie said as he looked at Captain Black. "Jackie we found you, Jade, Uncle and Tohru lying unconscious covered in rumble of a fallen house outside of town" Black said.<p>

"What? The last thing I remember was having headache and falling down onto the floor of Unle's shop," Jackie said looking at Black in disbelief. Before something was getting throught his brains "You said that Jade was thre too?" He asked as Captain Black nodded 'yes'. "What! Is she okay? If something happend to her. Her parents will never forgive-" Jackie paniced on the spot as Black cut across "She's fine Jackie so are Uncle and Tohru. You all were luckily to be alive," he said as Jackie clamed down.

Jackie saw that Black was not telling him something he should know too. "But their is more about this right?" he asked to the head of section 13. Who was caught chocking on one many his coffee's mugs he was drinking for the past to clam his nerves. "Um...Well...I" he said trying to get out of his words while Jackie knew he had won. Everytime Black was mumbling like this he was hiding something. Jackie crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow while looking at the highest officer of section 13.

"I...Uh...Alright, Jackie you win. Quit staring at me like that," Captain Black said in defeated. While Jackie showed a smug smirk for second before being serious again. Captian Black sighed before saying "Why we found you under the rumble of the house outside of town. Was because you were probably trying to prevent the demons from crossing over to our world again but five of them-" He was about to say more before Jackie interupped "What that's crazy captain black," he said laughing his head before an agent came in.

"Captain Black. _Those_ five are awake yelling that want answers why they are locked up," the agent said and looked at Jackie still laughing "Is he alright?" Captain Black nodded 'yes' as Jackie finally got through what the agent said and stopped with laughing now it was Black time to smirk at his friend's behavior. "I'll come to them shortly taking Uncle, Torhu and Jackie with me to get more answers of last night," Black informs the agent who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Ready to see _our favorite _demons again?" Black asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jackie looked t he ehad of section 13 and climbed out of bed and walked behind Captain Black. They were soon accompied with Uncle and Torhu, the four man made there way to the cells were the demons were holded. Unknowing that Jade was following them. "So were the five unconscious too?" Jackie asked Black as they walked further past the holding cells of other criminals cause the demon were very loudy to say the least.

"Yes, they were but the strange thing was they are little now," Black said as the other three gave him all look saying 'your kidding', 'not good not good' and 'AIE YAH'. As they came closer towards the cell they clearly heard the voice of the five demons well one loudly yelling "Let's us out right now! This not how you treat demon sorcerers!" It was quiet for a few moments before the other four demons yelled "HSI WU BE QUIET!" The yell was loud that the walls shaked for a minute.

As the four men 'round the corner Jackie, Uncle and Torhu stand with open mouth and with wide eyes. There in the cell are sitting a mini version Tso Lan, Hsi Wu, Po kong, Shendu and Drago. Well Tso Lan and Shendu are just sitting or mediating in Tso Lan's case. Po kong is sleepy while softly snoring every three minutes, Hsi Wu is walking back and forth to the back of the cell and back to the front while sweeting a lot. While Drago is sitting with his arms crossed and swing his legs, pouting like a little kid who is told 'no' to something.

Jackie rubs his eyes if he is seeing this right. While Torhu just stare in shock like somebody told him, his mother passed on. As for Uncle he was staring with his eyes wide open and his mouth was open you could fit a whole tank in there. The Chinese old man couldn't believe what he was seeing the Demons were little. Jackie and Torhu were thinking the same thing that the demons were little. Jade, who had followed then was first stunned but hide behind the wall trying not to laugh.

But luck was not on her side as she burst in laughing behind the wall. "It seems you got a intruder out there who needs training to become a spy," Tso Lan said as he opened his eyes breaking out of his medation and looked at the wall where the laughing conituned. Jackie walked around to find "Jade?" he said as he picked up from the floor as she was still laughing before turning to her uncle "Hi Jackie," She said as she smiled sheeplishly to her uncle who said in return "Jade, what are you doing here? You schould be in bed recovering."

"Tch Jackie. I was already recovered one hour ago while your where asleep," Jade said to her uncle. Some of the demons couldn't help but giggle at that. But stopped when stood infront of the cell looking at them. He glared at each one of them but stopped at Drago as he glared back to Uncle making it a staring contest. Until Jackie and Shendu broke the two up. "How come demons are little?" Uncle asked because he couls sense chi magic that but he didn't made the spell.

"Wait a minute," Captain Black said "You mean you didn't used a spell. To make them little?" as he pionted to uncle, to the demons and back to uncle. The old chinese madn shook 'no' with his head before looking to the demons. "What do you want from us old timer," Drago said looking with an arrogant experrison on his face while Shendu just sighed at his son's behavior. "Uncle is not an old man!" he yelled into Drago's ear since he was the closet to the bars of the cell and nearly got deafed by the yell.

"Nice to know that," Drago as he cleaned his ears from yell he just received out of Uncle's throat. "What do you want to know chi wizard?" Tso Lan asked deciding to play open card as his brothers, sister and nephew looked at him with open mouth like he was crazy to say such a thing to the enemy. But they knew why since the demons were seperated from each other the oldest of the group must protect his younger siblings. Tso lan knew too and decided to play his role immediatlely as 'gaurdian'.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this it for now. I wanted to put more on in like the 5 books and the partner's of Bai Tsa and Drago but I'm happy result of the third chapter<strong>


End file.
